How to Annoy Kish in 100 Ways
by The Ambiguous Case
Summary: How do you annoy one of the most loved characters of TMM in 100 ways? Find out here! SEND IDEAS!
1. 1 through 10

OMG! MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER! - Okay, I got bored, so I was thinking about the 100 ways to annoy the hell out of Kish! - Ok, I'm gonna say this really calm... I 

NEED MORE IDEAS! Ok. I need A LOT of ideas. thank you. I have... 10 right here! Here we go! That sounds like something I would say on a roller coaster... sweatdrop

* * *

How to Annoy Kish in 100 Ways

1. Sing the song that never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever ends. Ever. XD

2. Tell him you killed Ichigo. Then when he comes back, tell him you just sent Tart to kill her. Then acually attempt to kill her while Kish is watching.

3. Tell him he's obsessed, mental, and crazy. When he denies it, gasp and say that that's one of the side effects- denying he's obsessed, mental, and crazy.

4. When you tell him you have a video of Ichigo and to find out what's on the video, he'd have to watch the video. Then acually put on the most annoying episode of Barney EVER!

5. Offer to make him lunch. When you make him lunch, sneak habenaro hot sauce in it. When he doesn't react, tell him that Tart needs to tell him something. When he's gone, put his least favorite food in it.

6. While he's sleeping, sneak in his room, wake him up, and tell him you hear something in your room and want him to look for the noise. When he does, have Tart scare the living shit outta him.

7. Poke him all day. When he asks what you want, scream in his ear.

8. Do the same as #7, except have Tart scream in his other ear.

9. when he's asleep, have you and Tart go in his room and jump on him.

10. Have all of the crazed Kish-fangirls, plus youself even if your not a fangirl, form a mob and chase him everywhere he goes.

* * *

XD Okay! There we go! Now I need more ideas! REVIEW AND SEND IDEAS! evin smirk


	2. 11 through 18

Alright, I'm back! And up at 7 am on Spring Break! And went to bed at midnight! So how the hell and I not tired AND up at the same time! Ok, I'm done. Hehehe... Oh yeah! You people turn How to **ANNOY** Kish into How to **TORTURE** Kish. O.O Oh well, I helped. Should I change the Title now? Well, here's chapter two of How to Annoy Kish in 100 Ways.

Oh yeah. If I put your review here (duh...), I kinda reworded it, if I didn't reword it right, tell me and I'll fix it. Ok? Ok!

* * *

How to Annoy Kish in 100 Ways

11. First, bribe Ichigo and Ryou to kiss, the film it, then show it to Kish.

12. Tell him Tart and Ichigo are going out, then you and Tart go hide/hang out at Pudding'd house where he'll never think to look.

13. Ask him, "Wanna know how to keep an idiot busy?" When he says yes, walk away. When he keeps asking how, don't tell him anything. He'll catch on you called him any idiot sooner or later. Maybe.

14. Blackmail Taruto into taking Kisshu out for ice-cream and while they are out, stick posters of Masaya naked and bring her in once Kisshu arrives. Trust me, Kisshu will twitch and Ichigo will throw a fit. They will BOTH kill you once they find out, but it's worth it. :)

15. At night, dye Kisshu's pigtails dark red like Ichigo's and wake him up. Tell him Ichigo is here and that she's wearing his clothes and push him towards the mirror. Then tell him now he'll never be alone. He WILL tape you to the WALL. 

16. Tell Kisshu Ichigo died yesterday. If he doesn't believe you show him her grave. Once he notices that the last name is different, tell him it's Ichigo from Bleach and that he died looking at his face yesterday morning. He will BURY you ALIVE. 

17. Drag him all around a carnival with a hyper Tart and Pudding ALL DAY!

18. Hire Tomoyo(from cardcaptor sakura: She likes video-taping a LOT) and get her to record every single moment when Ichigo is with Aoyama and force Kish to watch the video. (tape him to a chair and gag him) 

* * *

Alright! Thanks you verry much for helping me! Here's who helped me with the stuff:

#11: MewPirate

#12: hopeandlight4everas1

#13: My little brother that ABSOLUTLY HATES KISSHU! Why? Ask him.

#14-16: Saba Butt

#17-18: MissYoui

And I'd also like to thank **MewPirate **for being my first reviewer. THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	3. 19 through 30

DANG! I'm already on chapter 3! you people review fast! O.O Here you go!

* * *

How to Annoy Kish in 100 Ways

19. Go up to kish and ask him whats wrong and everytime he responds, keep asking him whats wrong in an annoying little voice. 

20. Go up to kish and have some normal conversation and right when he is in the middle of saying something, point at something behind him and when he turns around, hit him over the head with your shoe. xD 

21. Convince ichigo to bake. when she is finished, have her take some to Kish and have her take Ryou with her. then when she eats one, convince ryou to take a bite of part of it when half of it is sticking out of her mouth... in front of kish. v 

22. Tell Inuyasha that Kish stole Kagome. Then watch Inuyasha attempt to kill Kish.

23. Bribe Pai into wearing a bellydancer's outfit, tie Kish to a chair and force him to watch Pai's bellydancing! XD

24. Sing the last Boxman's Girlfriend song everytime he passes you. (by smosh. Go look on youtube)

25. When he drops food, before he picks it up, tell him it's the 5 minute rule. Not the 5 second rule.

26. Ask him, "Whacha doin'?" every five seconds.

27. Bring Pudding and Tart with you when you do this and make sure their VERRY hyper. Tell Kish you have tickets to his favorite concert. Then go to Disney on Ice.

28. For lunch, "accidently" give him cat food.

29. "Accidently" flush the toilet when he's in the shower.

30.Rig his computer to when the next time he turns it on, it wipes out all him computer memory.

* * *

I was hyper on three cans of Monster Energy drink. Heehee…

Today's edition of How to Annoy Kish in 100 Ways was made posibble by:

#19-21: MpuddingLuver24

#22: MikaTheCatHanyou

#23: overdelighted

#24-26: My little brother, the one that hates Kisshu

#27-28: My friend

#29-30: Me

REVIEW AND SEND IDEAS! -


	4. 31 through 41

YOU PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING LIKE IT'S YOUR JOB! I got that off of iCarly. - Ok, anyway, you people review quickly. To a story. More importantly, _**MY**_ story! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS GOSH DANGED POPULAR! Anyway, what's a miracle is that I didn't have soda today. Or sugar. Or anything with a lot of sugar. THE WORLDS GONNA END! Alright, here's the story thingy-mabob. XD

How to Annoy (more like torture, creep out, or make him want to commit suicide) Kish in 100 Ways

31. Break Pai's computer and spray 'Kisshu was here' all over the walls in pink. When Pai asks Kisshu if he broke his computer and if he wrote 'Kisshu was here' in pink he will say, no and they will ask you the last one. Say Ichigo did it and run, they already can tell because your hands are pink! xD

32. Offer Kisshu some candy drops and once he finishes, take Taruto to see his sticky face. Taruto will then say 'So that's where the candy drops monkey girl gave to me...' and he will stick his hand down Kisshu's throat. When they find out you did this, they operate on you. oo

33. Bribe Minto to kiss Kisshu, get a photo and pin it to every wall in the place! Kisshu will kill you... And Minto afterwards... Meep. oo 

34. Bribe Purin to pull Kisshu's pants down, and get a picture of his pink boxers. PIN IT TO THE WALLS AND SHOW IT TO MASAYA! 'HEY, AREN'T THOSE MY BOXERS?...' 

35. Ask, "what's that?" and point behind him; when he turns, steal his snowcone. Repeat this until he figures out it's you and then run like crazy. 

36. Tie Kish to a chair and make him watch tapes of Ichigo making out with Masaya.

37. Act like a crazy fangirl around him, then when he asks if you like him, say you hate his guts.

38. Take Kish and tie him to a chair and put him in a room with a electronic elmo toy (or dora) that NEVER turns off and set up a video camera in there. Then, go into the room that has the monitor that is watching Kish, get some popcorn, and watch him go insane! XD

39. Blindfold Kish and...slap him repeatedly and tell him that he is an idiot for thinking that Ichigo could ever love a weirdo,stalker,weakling,pathetic little crybaby and crazy person like him. (doesn't mean that I still don't love kish ;D)

40. Gag, and tie Kish to a chair and force him to listen to the theme song of "my little pony" (O.O dude, that'll freaking KILL HIM. not to mention ME.)

41. Encourage Kish to go on the kareoke and sing and then tell him he sucks.

Ok, you people are offically murderers. Of Kish. And me. XD

#31-34: SabaButt

#35: Kish's Kittie

#36-37: MikaTheCatHanyou

#38: MPuddingLuver24

#39-41: MissYoui

Ok, IDEAS PEOPLE! In fact, I'm so evil, I won't update until I get **6** reviews. evil laugh ANDDD, not only that, but those six reviews have to have an idea in it. XD BYE!


	5. 42 through 54

You people REALLY must want me to update. 6 ideas OVERNIGHT! Well, and a few hours of morning... Anyway, I'm really creeped out and happy that I found (coughcoughCATCHcoughcough) my 16 year old sister and her boyfriend making out in our room last night. XD Well, next chapter!

How to Annoy Kish in 100 Ways (accually, because of the ideas you guys are sending, the word, "annoy" should be changed to "make want to commit suicide." well, not my ideas. XD)

42. Tie Him to a chair and make him watch all the episodes of Barney and My Little Pony ever known to man. 

43. Stick a tape recorder to his back playing the barney song whereever he goes.

44. Convince Masaya and Ichigo to fake braking up tell Kish but then make him see Pai and Ichigo making out. (Bribe them with alot of things.)

45. Tell Kish that Aoyama is really a girl but dresses like a guy. When he gets happy to hear this, tell him that is why Ichigo is dating him cause she is a lez.

46. Keep whining really loudly in a little annoying voice(He should keep ignoring it) and when Kish finally asks whats wrong, say nothing and walk away singing happily. HE SHALL GO BALISTIC! ;)) 

47. While Kish is asleep, Get a sharpie and draw a mustache on his face and write on his forehead;'I'm a pedafile!' in BIG, bold letters. Then, get some red nail polish, and paint his fingernails and toenails. THEN, get some glitter and put TWO HANDFUlLS of it in his hair(It will NOT come off for THREE weeks!) then, put some ugly lip-stick on him and some waterproof masgera AND some waterproof eyeliner with some bright orange eye shadow on him. When he wakes up and found out that you did it and asks for the makeup remover, tell him you don't have any. IN FACT, EVERY STORE IS OUT OF MAKE-UP REMOVER! MUHAHAHAHAHA! 

48. Drink ALOT of coffee, eat ALOT of chocolate covered espresso beans(YUMMERS!) and ALOT of energy drinks and go up to Kish and talk really fast about random subjets in a kid like voice for hours on end! That should ANNOY the HELL out of him! 

49. Pull on his ears.

50. Strap him to a chair and make him watch Mew mew power...Sorry If that offends anyone.

51. When Kisshu's in the shower (pervert) swap his shampoo with hair remover and run when Kisshu finds out! 

52. Put make-up (you know you want to) on his face and wait till the next morning... You'll know, he'll scream! 

53. Get him drunk and make sure he wakes up in Ryou's bed. Tell him that he made out with Ryou in front of a gay hobo. xD (p.s. - NOT MY IDEA! I REPEAT - NOT MY IDEA!! SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME!)

54. Tell Kisshu Ichigo wants to see him to make out. Set up a camera and watch him cry when Ichigo doesn't show up. Then move out of the country before he finds and kill you.

Ok, then. Let me say this before the flames come in. NONE OF THESE IDEAS ARE MINE!! Ok. Here's you gave me ideas. THAT ARE NOT MINE!

#42-44: Amaterasu77

#45: Kishu-san

#46-48:MPuddingLuver24

#49-50: brownie945

#51-53: SabaButt

#54: MikaTheCatHanyou

Ok, now, since you review so fast, I won't update until I get 8 reviews. XD Bye!

P.S. - If your name is Kish and you are reading this, THESE ARE NOT MY IDEAS! -


	6. 55 through 89

HOLY SHIT IT'S BATMAN- I mean.... I'M ALIVEE!!!!!!!!!! XD

...I haven't updated this in a year and three months! D:

I'm updating! I'm updating! Be happy!

I almost forgot about FanFiction...... It made me sad when I found out how many fans I'm disappointing.

Light: WHAT fans?

Me: ....................................

* * *

How to Annoy Kish in 100 Ways (...More like Death Note abuse on Kish.)

55. Swap his shampoo with pink hair dye.

56. 'Accidentally' spill something REALLY smelly all over Kechiiro and convince him to take a shower and that you will take care of the cafe. Then go up to Kish and tell him that Ichigo is in the shower at cafe Mew Mew (like the pervert that ALL guys are) and give him a picklock thingy for him to get in. Then when he looks and sees that it is Kechiiro, find a great hiding place so that Kih can't find you and kill you...I suggest that you get a passport to Australia first. Goodday mate! tee hee hee!

57. Tell kisshu that Masaya wants to talk too him about ichigo. Then bribe pudding to go to that same spot. when they see each other make sure see annoys the hell out of him.

58. Make Kish babysit a baby (i sure know that is SUPER annoying when the baby doesn't stop crying)

59. Tell him that using animal DNA to make Chimera's is animal cruelty.

60. Tell Kish Ichigo is really a boy. When Kish gets fired up and asks for proof give him pics of a random ugly boy. Then run. Fast.

61. Dye Kish's hair pink and put cat ears on his head and point a yell " Look its Ichigo " and have Masaya try to kiss him then laugh when Kisshu starts to kill Masaya

62. lock kishu in a room with tie him to a put amps next to his sing very loudly into a microphone "i know a song that gets on everybodies nerves everybodies nerves everybodies nerves i know a song that gets on everybodies nerves" and when he yells at you to stop a couple second and start singing "this is the song that never it goes on and on my friends.".when he yells again stop start singing the barney theme yell "look out!barneys coming to rape you!" when he turns his head hit him over the head with a untie him and drop a banana peel and then when he chases you he'll fall on the peel.

63. Tell him that Ichigo really wants to see him, then turn her into a cat and put them in the same room together!

64. Make him go to school and make sure he has THE HARDEST CLASSES EVER!

65. Make him play Monopoly with you, and whenever he asks how to play, flip the board over, cry hysterically for 10 minutes, then calmly walk back in and ask him if he wants to play again, he was cheating last time.

66. DOMINATE playing basketball.

67. Tell him Ichigo likes Dren better.

68. Write him a Valentine from Ichigo that says he stinks like a skunk & should shower. Laugh when he goes to Ichigo saying he is 'a changed man'

69. Give him a swirly and blame it on Pai

70. Play your LOUDEST Hard Rock whenever he is trying to sleep.

71. Fill his mouth spray with helium

72. When he takes a shower, steal his clothes and put them in Zakuro's room

73. Make him watch Masaya and Ichigo on a gushy date

74. Change his cellphone ringtone to the My Little Pony Theme Song. And keep changing it back to that when he changes it to something else.

75. Tell him that Ichigo just told you that she loves him. He will run off to kiss her, she will slap him when he does, and they'll both kill you for it later, but it's worth it!

76. Give Tart and Pudding coffee and sugar until they are on a hyper supercharged sugar rush. Then make him take them to Chuck E. Cheese's.

77. leave kish in the same room as me for an hour(Sali),

78. talk to him with your mouth full,

79. Bribe Ichigo to make out with Deidara, tape it, then show Kishu

80. Tie him to a chair with a gag , grab a microphone, turn it up loud and keep singing the spongebob squarepants theme song.

81. Get a picture of and Masaya-thingy ,copy it around 10 times and hang it in his closet, above his bed, on his refrigerator and other places (mirror, under his pillow, in his pillowcase, sew it to the back of his clothes, save them on his ) And then go around telling everyone that Kish is a Masaya-fanboy and if they don't believe you let them look around his house.

82. cosplay as Ichigo and kiss him, then tell him you(Ichigo)'re actually a boy.

83. Jumping on him and screaming: RIDIN' COWBOY.

84. Claiming that Ichigo never exsisted and he is in the Higurashi universe.

85. Saying that Ichikish is taken by Light to break his wittle heart. (KI: ...I find that offensive.)

86. Killing him (that would tick him off)

87. Exorting some pianos to drop on his head.

88. Make him spin around like a idiot (KI: Spinning around like an idiot, spinning around like an idiot.... XD)

89. Find a gun and drop him in the water with the gun (he can figure out how to get out.)

* * *

See? I UPDATED! X3

#55: Ktusa

#56: MPuddingLuver24

#57: Tears of a thousand pains

#58-59: MissYoui

#60: MewMarionetta

#61: Pierre7291

#62: Midniight Shadow

#63-73: Saodora

#74-76: Wind Crystal

#77-79: XxBloodyRiverxX

#80: Lerryn

#81-82: Sabaku no Pearl

#83-89: Draco-Zelda

Ok, ok, only ELEVEN more ideas people!! HURRY UP! REVIEW! IDEAS! LET ME HURRY UP AND FINISH THIS STORY-THING!

Me: See? I have fans. Where's YOUR fanbase?

Light: Well, there's Misa, and Mikami, and Takada...

Me: Yeah, but they're subordinate characters. They don't matter.

Light: ...Ok, there's Shy, that one girl in your World Geography class, and Near when I drugged him that one time!

Me: Shy isn't a fangirl, she's a fanIT. The girl in World Geography is also a Twilight fantard. Near was drugged for five minutes.

Light: .......

Me: Ha.

Light: There's YOU. :3

Me: ...Shecka, I KNOW you are somehow involved in this. I don't know how... But I'll find out. -hit Light on the head with Misa's 5 pound shoe- Show's over. Go home.


End file.
